


Late Night Sabiches

by Emmagritte26



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Bridge Scene, Comfort, Dancing, Eating, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, LITERALLY REALLY SOFT, Love, S03e08, Set after the bridge scene, Tender - Freeform, Villaneve, soft, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24537904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmagritte26/pseuds/Emmagritte26
Summary: “Do you want to dance?““I thought we agreed earlier that dancing was not our thing.”“Maybe that was before I danced with you.”“Maybe.”~~~~Or what happened after they walked back to each other on the bridge that night.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 12
Kudos: 175





	Late Night Sabiches

“So…what now?” Villanelle asked on a playful tone, with a gentle smile playing on her lips, after they walked back to the same spot where they decided to walk away and never look back.  
A better decision was made by never leaving one another and starting the future. Together. Side by side.

“Honestly? For now, I just want to go to the closest shop that sells something edible, God, I’m starving.” Eve smiled as they started walking down the bridge.

“I bet the mention of turkey didn’t help the case.” Villanelle gently nudged Eve’s side with her hips.

“Oh, shut up.” Said Eve, but chuckled at the woman’s comment.

They didn’t say anything for a while and just enjoyed the comfortable silence. It was nice. No one was chasing them, and neither of them was after the other. It was the first time they ever did that, but it still felt like it has been an everyday thing.

“Are you following any route now or are you just following where your divination takes you?” Broke the silence Villanelle, pronouncing the word divination with a heavy British accent.

“Uh, both? I know there are like small restaurants and buffet cars around here. I think the one I’ve been to is around here? They sold these gigantic sabich sandwiches, filled with eggplant, tomato, salad, basically anything you’d like to choose, and hummus on top of all that! Gosh, now we have to find that shop.” Eve groaned as she pictured the sandwich, making herself crave the sabich more and more.

Villanelle just looked at her with an affectionate look in her eyes. Eve could’ve been talking about anything, from murder to describing a sabich sandwich, and Villanelle would just stare at her the same way. She felt joyful, giddy around Eve, the happiest she’s been ever since they turned around on the Tower Bridge.

“That sounds really delicious, and I cannot help but trust your instincts since you always know where to look when you want to find something.” Or someone, but she doesn’t comment that, because Eve’s smirk tells her that she understood the reference.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Be careful, it drips.” Eve grinned at Villanelle’s horrified expression as the hummus started escaping from her pita bread, which she chose to fill with every topping that was offered.

She quickly took a bite, before the hummus could run down on her hand. She closed her eyes during the process, and as soon as the food hit her tongue, she moaned. 

Eve, who still hasn’t taken any bite, although she was the hungry one, was awaiting Villanelle’s reaction with a curious look in her eye, and a grin painted across her lips.   
Villanelle shot her eyes wide open and managed to get a “Woah, this is really good!” out of her mouth. 

“Right? Simple, yet filled with magic. Hoped that your expensive and extravagant taste would enjoy it.” And finally took a bite of much-craved sabich.

“Hey, I can enjoy cheap things! Especially in food, I only care about if it tastes great or not. Well, yes, these rules don’t apply to clothes, I trust the price.”

“You’re unbelievable.” 

“You still chose me.” Slid the spirited, yet honest comment in, before taking another bite.

“And I’d chose you over and over again,” Eve said without hesitation in a tender voice, her eyes twinkling with love as she looked straight in the eyes of the younger woman.

They sat on the barstool next to each other, arms laying on the grey counter, motionless, just staring into the eyes of the other, both having a fond smile on their lips.

The moment was cut short by the feeling of hummus on Villanelle’s hand. She broke off the eye contact, focusing her gaze on her hand.

“Eve? Can you quickly pass me a tissue, it’s all over my hand and way too close to my fantastic coat.”

Eve put her sandwich down and reached for the pack of napkins in front of her. Villanelle reached out, her eyes not leaving her sleeves, awaiting the arrival of napkins, which never came.

“Wait, let me.” And instead of handing it to her, she took the slim hands of the blonde, turning it around so she could wipe it off. This simple gesture didn’t mean much to Eve, but the other was stunned. She kept her gaze on the working hands of the curly-haired woman.   
As Eve could feel the shift of the mood she blinked back up, catching the gleam in the eye of Villanelle.  
She decided not to question it, not wanting to scare away the woman in a vulnerable state.

“How did you manage to get hummus on the tip of your nose?” Chuckled Eve warmly, trying to lighten the mood.

This broke out a small smile on the face of Villanelle, muttering “A new talent of mine.” as she looked into the dark orbs of Eve with her teary ones.

Eve slowly lifted her hand and used the clean side of the napkin to gently wipe off the smudge of hummus. 

Still not breaking eye contact Villanelle blinked away the tears and offered Eve a heart-breaking, yet heart-warming smile at the same time. She managed to get out a quiet but soft ‘thank you’.

Eve, as a response, caringly put her palm on the cheek of the broken woman and said:

“Now let’s finish the rest of it so we can walk around the streets and enjoy more of the nightlife.”

Villanelle chuckled and dived back into the sabich at the same time as Eve did.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Do you want to dance?“ Noticing the slow music swarming out of an apartment above the streets Villanelle suddenly stepped in front of Eve, tilting her head as she walked backward in the same slow rhythm as Eve did.

“I thought we agreed earlier that dancing was not our thing.” Eve playfully replied with her eyebrow raised. 

“Maybe that was before I danced with you.” She stopped walking, never breaking the eye contact.

“Maybe.” And mirrored the kind smile that was drawn on the taller woman’s face.

Nobody said anything for a few moments. Despite the busy nightlife of London, these moments felt like it was entirely between the two of them. An intimate moment that only they shared. 

“So?” Tried Villanelle once again, but this time with her right hand held out.

“Only if you’ll lead this time.” And slid her hand in hers, connecting like gears.

There was no awkwardness time, they melted into each other immediately. They didn’t even need the slow mazurka playing from the apartment, they were lost in the moment.

“Isn’t that ironic that we’re dancing in the middle of Love Lane?” Eve grinned into the yellow coat as she noticed the sign.

“Killing someone together and dancing at Love Lane? We really are the definition of romance, huh.” 

“Of all the things we shared you had to highlight the kill, didn’t you?” Eve said on a scolding voice but the smirk never leaving her face as she turned her head to look at the leading one. 

“Hey, you agreed on the bridge that it was romantic.” Her face almost hurting from beaming so much.

Eve rolled her eyes at that and turned away to bury her chin into the shoulder of her partner.

At that moment nothing mattered, they were swaying in their bubble, not caring about anything else. They didn’t care what the future held for them, what challenges they had yet to face. 

The only important thing is that they chose to never leave the side of the other.

**Author's Note:**

> GOSH THE ENDING IS THE MOST ROMANTIC THING I'VE EVER WITNESSED AND I SERIOUSLY CANNOT STOP THINKING ABOUT IT Y'ALLLLL!!! Soooo I decided to write this little "after the bridge scene" moment.


End file.
